Gallius Rax Test (nur für Entwicklung)
Gallius Rax war ein imperialer Admiral zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums. Nach dem Tod des Imperators und der Gründung der Neuen Republik übernahm er schließlich das Imperium unter dem Titel Vorsitzender des imperialen Rates und verlagerte die Flotte nach Jakku. Biografie Frühe Jahre Gallius Rax wurde vor der Gründung des Imperiums auf Jakku geboren. Er war als Weisenjunge in dem Dorf von Eremit Kolob aufgewachsen. Als kleiner Junge sah er ein Schiff, das, wie sich herausstellte Sheev Palpatines Yacht, die Imperialis, war. Er folgte dem Schiff, auf dem sich einer von Palpatines Beratern, Yupe Tashu, befand, und schlich sich an Bord. Während dem Flug traf er auf den damals Obersten Kanzler persönlich, der ihn nach seiner Hilfe fragte: Bei Tashus Mission auf Jakku ging es darum, eine unterirdische Struktur namens Observatorium zu untersuchen und die Ausgrabungen einzuleiten. In den folgenden Jahren sollte der junge Galli das Observatorium mithilfe von anderen Weisenkindern bewachen und aufpassen, dass sich niemand der Ausgrabungsstätte nähert. Dieser Aufgabe kam er dann auch nach, was Palpatine dazu brachte, ihn mit nach Coruscant zu nehmen und ihm eine Position im Imperium anzubieten. Er war derjeneige, der, im Falle, dass der Imperator getötet wird, die Reste des Imperiums vernichten solle, denn Palpatine war der Ansicht, dass das Imperium nicht ohne einen starken Imperator existieren könnte. Die restliche Zeit im Imperium fiel er nicht übermäßig auf und es gab nicht viele Aufzeichnungen von ihm. Erste Ereignisse nach Palpatines Tod Nach der Schlacht von Endor übernahm Rae Sloane die Überreste des Imperiums. Allerdings hatte ihr "Berater" Rax sehr viel Einfluss auf sie und war ihr übergeordnet. Der erste Konflikt, den Rax vorplante, war das Scharmützel von Akiva, in dem er mit der Niederlage des Imperiums rechnete und sie als notwendig ansah. Später rief er dann das den Schattenrat ins Leben, die neue oberste Regierung des Imperiums. Zusammen mit Brendol Hux, den Rae Sloane einige Zeit zuvor auf seinen Befehl hin gerettet hatte, und Großmoff Randd bildete dieser Rat die Offizielle militärische Leitung. Anschlag auf Chandrila Als nächstes schickte Rax Sloane zum Planeten Chandrilla, dem momentanen Sitz der Neuen Republik. Dort sollte sie angebliche Friedensverhandlungen mit der Neuen Republik anfangen. Allerdings sollte während ihres Aufenthaltes ein großer Angriff auf die Neue Republik gestartet werden. Während der Feierlichkeiten fingen die ehemaligen Rebellen, die zuvor aus einem Gefängnis vom Planeten Kaschyyk befreit wurden an, Waffen zu ziehen und auf die anwesenden hohen Republikanischen Personen zu schießen. Dieser Anschlag war der von Rax bezeichnete Angriff auf die Neue Republik. Sloane konnte verletzt von Chandrila entkommen, mit dem Wissen, von Rax betrogen worden zu sein, und schwor ihm ewige Rache. Das Imperium kommt nach Jakku Nach dem Verschwinden von Rae Sloane verlagerte Rax die gesamte restliche Streitmacht des Imperiums zu seinem ehemaligen Heimatplaneten Jakku. Dort wartete er und ließ die imperialen Truppen in der Wüste immer mehr ihre Ideale verlieren. Er wusste, dass letztenendes die Neue Republik einen Angriff auf Jakku starten würde und wartete ihn ab. Nachdem dann tatsächlich mithilfe von Kanzlerin Mon Mothma eine Übereinkunft des Senates zum Angriff auf Jakku erreicht wurde, hielt Rax eine Rede, die die imperialen Truppen zum Kampf anspornen sollte, im selben Moment, wie die Flotte der Neuen Republik am Himmel auftauchte. Mit dem Tod unseres Imperators wurde unser eigenes Imperium in Unordnung gebracht. Er gab den Illegitimen Stärke, und ermutigte sie mit der schwindlerischen Behauptung, es würde nach Frieden und Gerechtigkeit in der Galaxis gestrebt – und doch, wer waren die wahren Verfechter des Friedens all diese Zeit? Der einzige Krieg, der über die Galaxis gebracht wurde war der, den die Kriminellen der Rebellenallianz anfingen. Verstreut und verloren, hätten wir zugrunde gehen können. Nach der Attacke auf Chandrila und dem Verletzen der betrügerischen Politiker, die versuchen, die Unantastbarkeit unserer Galaxis zu stehlen, habe ich uns hier nach Jakku gebracht, unsere Leute und Kräfte hier auf dieser abgelegenen Welt vereinend – eine raue Welt, die unsere Zähigkeit getestet und uns in eine schärfere Klinge geschmiedet hat. Eine Klinge, mit der wir die Kehlen derjenigen Verräter durchschneiden werden, die zu unserer eigenen Tür kriechen. Bald sind sie hier! Bald werden sie versuchen, das zu beenden, was sie angefangen haben. Sie wollen das Ende des Imperiums besiegeln. Sie wollen einen Tumor in einem gesunden Körper wachsen lassen, Blut stehlend, während sie weiter wachsen, wie ein Parasit. Sie leugnen unsere Legitimität. Sie leugnen die Stabilität und Zurechnungsfähigkeit, die wir der Galaxis gebracht haben. Denn das sind ihre echten Waffen: Täuschung und Betrug. Wir dürfen nicht nachgeben. Wir dürfen nicht daran glauben, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen. Wir müssen sie so sehen, wie sie wirklich sind: Unmenschen und Barbaren! Sie sind untermenschlich. Sie sind fremd für uns im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und verdienen keine Gnade von uns. Dies ist unsere Stunde Null, und ich fordere euch jetzt auf, eure Pflicht zu leisten, für das glorreiche Galaktische Imperium. Der kommende Kampf ist nicht nur ein Kampf um Jakku, oder ein Kampf für das Imperium. Es ist ein Kampf für die gesamte Galaxis. Wenn wir hier versagen, dann versagen wir in jedem Punkt. Wir lassen unsere geliebten Leute im Stich. Wir lassen unsere Kinder im Stich. Wir lasse alle im Stich, die nach Beständigkeit und Licht streben in dieser Zeit der Dunkelheit. Wir verfolgen kein anderes Ziel, als Unterdrückung in Freiheit umzuwandeln, Lügen in Freiheit, Verdorbenheit in Emanzipation. Heute ist der Tag, an dem wir zurückschlagen und unsere Galaxis wieder einnehmen. Heute ist der Tag, an dem die Neue Republik durch die Hand des Imperiums vernichtet wird. Heute bestimmen wir unsere Zukunft! Der Kampf ist da! Geht! Geht und ringt sie zu Boden, brecht ihr Genick mit euren Stiefeln! Nehmt ihre Köpfe an euch! Beendet ihre Tyrannei!}} Eigenübersetzung von: "Loyal soldiers of the Galactic Empire, madness is at our door. Ruffians and barbarians of the Rebel Alliance have claimed for themselves a government of no legitimacy, a government given over to corrosion, chaos, and the corruption born of alien minds and radical terroristic teachings. It was our own Emperor Palpatine who showed us the weakness that presents itself when a Republic becomes sick with the disease of craven politics and the illness of elite oligarchs who force their agendas upon us. With the death of our beloved Emperor, our own Empire was cast into disorder. It gave strength to the illegitimate, and emboldened them with a fraudulent claim of bringing peace and justice to the galaxy—and yet, for so long, who have been the champions of peace? The only war visited upon the galaxy has been the one brought by the criminal Rebel Alliance. Scattered and lost, we could have perished. After attacking Chandrila and injuring the fraudulent politicians who seek to steal the sanctity of our galaxy, I brought us here to Jakku, unifying our people and our powers in this faraway world—a hard world that has tested our mettle and forged us and sharpened us into a stronger blade. A blade with which we will slit the throats of the traitors that crawl on their bellies toward our door. Soon they come! Soon they try to finish what they started. They want to end the Empire. They want to set up as a tumor on a healthy body, leeching the blood while growing fatter like a parasite. They deny our legitimacy. They lie about the stability and sanity we created for the galaxy. For those are their truest weapons: deception and delusion. We must not give in. We must not believe that they are right. We must see them as they are: Brutes and barbarians! They are subhuman. They are alien to us in the truest sense of the word and are deserving of no mercy from us. This is our zero hour, and I call you now to do your duty by the light of the glorious Galactic Empire. The battle to come is not a fight for Jakku or even a fight for the Empire. It is a fight for all the galaxy. If we fail here, we fail everywhere. We fail our loved ones. We fail our children. We fail all who crave constancy and light in these dark times. We pursue no other aim than freedom from oppression, liberty from lies, emancipation from depravity. Today is the day we fight back and reclaim our galaxy. Today is the day the New Republic dies at the Empire's hand. Today we take our future! The battle is upon us. Go! Go and drag them down to the ground and break their necks with your boots! Take their heads! End their tyranny!" Die Schlacht von Jakku Um seine ihm von Palpatine verliehene Aufgabe zu erfüllen, begibt sich Rax während der Schlacht in das Observatorium und versucht, die Selbstzerstörung des Planeten einzuleiten. Quellen * Nachspiel – Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei * Nachspiel – Lebensschuld * Nachspiel – Das Ende des Imperiums Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Artikelarbeit